La Lune de Sang
by Washington-Jones
Summary: [TheNemetonWar] Un hurlement rauque, bestial et déchirant qui annonce l'horreur d'une guerre sanglante et sans merci dans la petite bourgade de Beacon Hills. Par instinct, le jeune Alpha répond à l'appel de son propre cri ; la lutte à venir n'épargnera, hélas, aucune âme. Tous souffriront le même calvaire atroce. The Nemeton War a commencé. [Tome 1: La Lune de Sang] (crack!summary)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir chers citoyens de Fiction Hills. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je me nomme Washington-Jones. Suite à une divergence d'opinion entre Sophia Blewgreen (PinkBlueGreen) et moi-même, je me trouve dans l'obligation de sortir les armes. C'est un projet que je trouvais un peu trop violent pour voir le jour mais... Sophia, tu l'as cherché ! J'ai donc l'immense honneur de vous présenter, en ce cinq décembre deux mille quinze, le premier volet de TheNemetonWar La Lune de Sang._

 _Bonne lecture à vous,_

 _WJ_

* * *

TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar TheNemetonWar

* * *

La nuit était d'encre et les étoiles avaient disparu entre les filets de coton imbibés du liquide sombre. La Lune était à peine perceptible, même pour un regard aussi aiguisé que le sien. Pourtant, il sentait son influence, et le sang dans ses veines qui s'agitait plus vite que d'ordinaire. L'odeur des conifères alentour se perdait, mêlée aux effluves plus âcres du feu qui brûlait quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Il sentait les flammes qui donnait à l'air ce goût de fumée réchauffer la température déjà douce de ce mois de décembre. La pluie ne tomberait pas ce soir. Merde, pensa-t-il, je vais finir en brochette. Il n'avait jamais été très chanceux, et pour être franc, il ne s'était pas attendu à le devenir, certainement pas ce soir-là. Attaché comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas non plus se débattre, ni échapper à ses assaillants qui grouillaient auprès du feu comme des vers se tortilleraient à la lumière. Le poison dans ses veines n'était pas encore parvenu à le tuer, mais il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y survivre non plus. Il devrait se satisfaire d'une longue agonie. Ne pouvant distinguer ses bras, tordus dans son dos et liés de fer, il savait cependant ce qu'une inspection lui aurait révélé de longues lignes noires courant sur sa peau, se répandant comme une infection à chaque battement de son cœur. La douleur lancinante de l'aconite lui brûlant les tissus n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer en comparaison à ce qui l'attendait. Il se concentra sur les feuilles qui lui collaient au jean, sur le craquement des semelles de ses converses défraîchies, sur le cliquetis des chaînes qui le retenait. Ils avaient été prévoyants et lui avait également ferré les chevilles et le cou. La moindre tentative d'évasion ne ferait qu'ajouter au goût métallique qui inondait déjà ses papilles. Il voulu pousser un soupir, mais les nuages couraient dans le ciel, et ce fut un grondement qui échappa ses lèvres poissées de sang. En un éclair, ils furent près de lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le pied qui s'écrasa contre ses côtes, et tomba sur le sol terreux et couvert d'humus. Ses crocs lui percèrent les lèvres en émergeant et, sous le choc, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se relever. Le collier de métal qu'il portait lui entamait la chair et il distinguait vaguement les cris victorieux du groupe qui l'épiait en se délectant de sa situation derrière le vacarme du sang qui lui battait les tempes. Il avait intérêt à calmer son rythme cardiaque s'il espérait gagner un peu de temps. Le pied revint près de lui, pour s'écraser sur sa cage thoracique. Il couina sous l'impact, et une seconde fois quand l'homme ajouta du poids sur sa jambe. Quelques côtes rompirent sous le stress et l'homme fut pris d'un grand rire. Il ne retira pas son pied.

-T'es un grand gaillard toi. Tu le sais ?

Il ne répondit pas, tout concentré qu'il était à calmer son cœur affolé et sa respiration sifflante. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire. Et crier ne servirait à rien. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

-Tu me reconnais ?

Encore une fois, il s'abstint d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à rester attentif assez longuement pour dévisager l'homme, mais ce n'était pas utile. Ce type de voix ne s'oubliait pas. Il crut entendre le clic distinctif d'une sécurité que l'on ôte à une arme à feu, mais son esprit ne parvenait qu'à lui rebattre en boucle : fuis ! Fuis ! FUIS ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il le savait. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait appris ses dernières années. Mais pourtant, les chaînes, le poison et ses membres fatigués ne lui permettraient pas de mettre à bien ce plan. Il lui fallait se résigner. Alors, il se résigna. Il ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de se relaxer et de faire comme Harry Potter accepter la mort, comme une vieille amie.

Une détonation plus tard, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras, et il comprit que ses gens ne cherchaient pas à l'abattre... de suite. Il aurait pu être soulagé, mais il comprit qu'une fois encore, la lutte serait longue, et que ces abducteurs s'amuseraient grandement à le regarder souffrir. Plus encore qu'ils ne s'amuseraient à le regarder mourir. Chouette, songea-t-il, encore des barjos. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin une main s'empara de la chaîne principale et tira dessus d'un coup sec pour le ramener à une position assise. Elle lui décocha un sourire sauvage avant de lui tirer une balle dans le genou de son autre main. Il constata avec plaisir que la Lune était à nouveau masquée : cela lui épargnerait une douleur plus perçante encore alors que la balle explosait dans son ménisque. Il hoqueta de douleur mais ne broncha pas. L'air sentait la mort, le sang et le bois qui crépite, une pointe d'essence sur le tour. Il manqua de vomir quand l'impact suivant lui troua l'épaule. Un soubresaut agita son torse, mais la femme le retint par sa chaîne avant qu'il ne tombe à nouveau. Il toussa un filet de sang lui glissa des lèvres. Le reste du groupe en arrière plan semblait apprécier le divertissement. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche et croisa à nouveau le regard de l'homme. Celui-ci arborait un air de triomphe répugnant qui aurait sans doute retourné l'estomac de plus d'un. Prisonnier comme il l'était, il se doutait qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer. Et s'il ignorait quel était le plan de la troupe rassemblée, les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de son tortionnaire effacèrent toute question.

-Alors mon grand, près pour la Lune de Sang ?

* * *

Si vous avez des remarques, commentaires, questions, etc : les reviews sont là pour ça !

Si vous voulez protester, contacter PinkBlueGreen par mp ! (:P)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

-Il aurait dû appeler.

-Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le temps Papa. S'il te plaît, détends-toi et bois ton thé.

Allison caressa l'épaule de son père dont les traits tirés d'angoisse n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il était encore gelé, et ses doigts étaient rouges, avec à leurs extrémités cette nuance de bleu qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

-Le Sheriff t'appellera s'il trouve quelque chose. J'en suis sûre.

Chris n'osa pas contredire sa fille, mais elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de le faire. Il avait passé la nuit dehors avec Derek, Scott, Isaac et le Sheriff à chercher Stiles. Allison préférait ne pas songer à ce qui attendait son ami si son père le trouvait le premier. Non, s'il trouvait le nogitsune le premier. Stiles n'était pas responsable, Stiles n'était pas vraiment là. C'était cette créature, ce démon qu'il cherchait. Et c'était justement ce qui inquiétait Allison.

Chris but une gorgée, grimaçant quand le liquide brûlant lui attaqua le palet.

-Chérie, c'est un peu chaud, tu sais ?

-Oh ! excuse-moi Papa ! Je croyais que ça te ferait du bien, et...

Le père eut un sourire plein d'affection pour sa fille lorsqu'il l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Allison, tout va bien. Je vais aller me doucher pendant que ça refroidi et ensuite, je te rejoins devant la télévision.

Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front. Il allait quitter le salon et entrer dans sa chambre et Allison débarrassait le dîner quand elle entendit son père se rappeler.

-Et tu me feras voir ce devoir de mathématiques.

Elle se mit à rire malgré son C-, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas punie. Chris n'était pas aussi strict qu'il en avait l'air, et il préférait prendre le temps de revoir les notions de cours avec elle plutôt que de la priver de sortie. Elle n'était, après tout, qu'une adolescente. C'était tellement dommage qu'elle doive mourir si jeune d'ailleurs, si belle et à peine une jeune fille. Elle porta la main à son abdomen et découvrit un trou béant d'où s'échappait du sang. Son sang. Elle voulu sourire pour rassurer son père, mais Chris arrivait déjà en courant pour la retenir alors qu'elle tombait, tombait, tombait, …

Il se réveilla en sursaut au son de ses propres cris. Il était dans son lit, et ses draps lui collaient au corps. Chris poussa un gémissement de peur et de soulagement en réalisant que tout ceci n'était fort heureusement qu'un mauvais rêve. Les mains tremblantes et moites, il les essuya dans ses draps avant de descendre du lit. Il n'avait plus sommeil. D'un geste expert que seules des années d'expériences parentales peuvent offrir, il retira les draps et en fit une grosse boule informe qu'il porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il mit une lessive en route et s'appuya sur la machine pour reprendre son calme.

Allison dormait chez Lydia ce soir. C'était sa première sortie depuis l'accident et Chris n'était pas prêt. Il l'avait su à la seconde même où Allison lui avait demander la permission, mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire non ? Elle avait frôlé la mort, avait survécu, et n'avait pas bronché une seule fois pendant les longues semaines de convalescence. Elle méritait d'aller à cette soirée pyjama. La mère de Lydia, madame Martin, avait promis de surveiller les filles et de l'appeler au moindre problème. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se séparer de son bébé. Elle était si petite. Si fragile.

Chris retint difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. _Merde !_ Il avait failli perdre sa fille ! Heureusement, Isaac avait eu la bonne idée de prévenir Derek qu'une bataille nocturne allait avoir lieu. Et Derek avait eu l'idée géniale d'appeler Melissa en urgence, pendant qu'il essayait désespérément de maintenir un point de compression. Et Melissa avait eu l'idée de faire venir une ambulance avec elle. Le cœur d'Allison avait failli lâcher pendant le trajet. Chris n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Il était parfaitement impuissant, et se retrouvait condamné à regarder sa petite fille s'éteindre. Les forces de police étaient venues et deux voitures leur avaient frayé un chemin dans la circulation étonnamment dense pour un soir de semaine. Chris avait cru mourir. Mais Allison allait bien désormais, elle regardait des comédies romantiques en buvant des milkshakes pomme-banane-menthe selon le dernier appel qu'il avait passé à Nathalie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et décida d'aller se préparer un encas.

Il se mit en route, direction la cuisine, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. S'il craquait maintenant, il ne se relèverait jamais. Il devait rester fort. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et contempla un instant ses options : poulet-curry en tupperware, un gâteau au triple chocolat saupoudré de sucre glace, un plat de lasagne épinard-saumon-chèvre, une collection de yaourts parfumés, des tomates, du fromage en portions individuelles ou un pot de soupe de carottes. Il faudrait faire des courses. Une tâche qu'il pouvait aisément remettre au lendemain.

Décidant de se faire plaisir pour une fois, Chris fit glisser l'assiette de gâteau vers lui et l'emporta jusqu'au canapé, attrapant une cuillère au passage sur le plan de travail. Il alluma la télévision et changea de chaîne jusqu'à trouver de vieilles rediffusions de F.R.I.E.N.D.S pour se détendre. Il planta la cuillère dans le dessert et profita du fait que sa fille n'était pas là pour s'avachir dans le canapé une chose qu'il n'avait plus eu le loisir de faire depuis près de vingt-quatre ans. Le goût sur chocolat, la texture crémeuse et riche, agrémentés d'un UNAGIIIIII ! de Ross le firent sourire.

La tête rabattue dans les coussins, Chris approuva pour la première fois de cette profusion d'objets mous non identifiables. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'il y en avait trop. Allison semblait persuadée, comme Victoria l'avait été - _ô Victoria..._ \- qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de coussins sur Terre. Et ce soir-là, blotti dans ce cocon coloré, Chris devait s'efforcer d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il dégusta tranquillement son dessert jusqu'à la dernière miette, captivé par la télévision, et ne remarqua pas quand son téléphone tinta pour lui annoncer un message texte : « URGENT. ARGENT APPELLEZ-MOI ! ».

* * *

Une petite review pour ce pauvre Chris ?

(pour ceux que ça intéresse, Chris a 42 ans dans la saison 3B. 18 quand il commence à chasser dans l'épisode Flashback + 24 ans.)

(petite info inutile mais voilà. :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour mes jeunes ami(e)s ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour les vacances. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous saurait ce qu'il faut faire quand un lave-vaisselle fuit sans être en marché, ni branché, et quand l'arrivée d'eau est fermée ? Mon plancher vous remercie. (et moi aussi). Bisous !

Ps : PBG, je pense que tu trouveras la réponse à ta question.

* * *

Il aurait dû s'en douter, il était évident qu'Argent ne décrocherait pas. Pourquoi diable aurait-il pris la peine de décrocher, après tout ? Derek poussa un long soupir, vidant ses poumons de l'air accumulé et profitant de l'inspiration suivante pour retrouver son calme. Non, Chris Argent ne viendrait pas l'aider. Et il n'écouterait pas non plus sa boîte vocale, ni les avertissements qui s'y trouvaient.

D'ordinaire, Derek préférait demander de l'aide à des personnes compétentes, dans les rares cas où il en venait à cette extrémité. En général, les personnes compétentes étaient peu nombreuses, et incluaient Stiles, et... Stiles. C'était à peu près tout, ces derniers-temps. Derek refoula la vague de désespoir qui s'écrasait sur lui et ignora l'absence de Laura qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il fallait s'y faire.

Le jeune homme dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en se demandant quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Stiles. Il sortait à peine d'un cas de possession, il méritait du temps pour se remettre. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'accabler de problèmes que Derek lui-même ne savait pas régler. Aller voir le Sheriff ne donnerait pas de résultats concrets. Il était déjà couvert de dettes, de soucis, et peinait à réconcilier le monde dans lequel il avait grandit avec celui dans lequel il vivait désormais. Trop de paramètres incontrôlables. Scott devait réviser ses examens, et ajouter un loup-garou dans l'équation n'aiderait personne. Madame McCall travaillait tard et était humaine. Lydia n'avait pas assez d'expérience du monde surnaturel. Allison avait failli mourir. Et Argent refusait de répondre au téléphone.

Il aurait pu contacter Peter, ou Deaton. Mais il ne faisait confiance ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Peter avait toujours ses intérêts personnels en vue, et Deaton n'avait tenu aucune des promesses faites à sa mère, Talia. Il n'avait aucune raison logique de se tourner vers eux. Et son instinct lui hurlait de les fuir. Derek ferma les yeux et se demanda ce que sa sœur aurait fait. Laura avait toujours eu une solution pour ce genre de situation. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas retourner à Beacon Hills.

Oh ça oui, il l'avait fait. Laura et lui avaient eu une longue discussion, houleuse, violente, et désespérante. Laura avait des arguments valables : Beacon Hills était leur responsabilité, le territoire de leur ancienne meute, tout ce qui leur restait de leur mère, de leur famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser des innocents payer le prix d'une guerre millénaire. Et si jamais l'incendiaire était de retour en Californie... Justement, et si l'incendiaire était de retour ?

Derek ne voulait pas que tout cela se reproduise, et il ne pouvait pas perdre Laura. Il comprenait la responsabilité qu'ils avaient, mais était-ce vraiment leur rôle à eux ? Ils étaient trop jeunes pour ce genre de situation, et tout cela pouvait très bien être un piège ? Et si jamais un autre alpha rôdait, pourquoi s'en mêler ? Et s'il s'agissait d'une meute, ils ne feraient jamais le poids, alors autant rester cacher. New York était une ville tranquille, bien plus tranquille que Beacon Hills ne le serait jamais pour eux.

Mais Laura était partie, et avec elle, tout ce qui restait d'espoir à Derek. Elle lui avait demandé de rester, de ranger l'appartement et de continuer sa semaine de travail chez Luigi.

Derek n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter. Il avait toujours eu un meilleur instinct que Laura, mais il était facile de se laisser porter par sa logique infaillible.

Dans le temps, Talia avait dit qu'ils formaient un binôme parfait. Laura et Derek, le duo inséparable, toujours à faire leurs bêtises ensemble. Toujours main dans la main. Même chevelure sombre, même yeux changeants, même sourire qui leur dévorait le visage. Même gestuelle, même pommettes, même caractère borné. C'était leur plus grande qualité, mais aussi leur plus grand défaut. Et ce qui avait leur avait coûté leur famille. Puis Laura.

Le téléphone de Derek sonna et, prit de court, il décrocha sans regarder l'affichage du correspondant.

-Oui ?

-Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu m'as appelé il y a cinq heures. Tu m'as même laissé un message. Urgent. A propos qu'une réunion bi-décennale du monde surnatu...

-Quinquennale. Bi-décennale ça n'existe pas. Et pourquoi m'appeler cinq heures après ?

-Tu as précisé que c'était URGENT ! Alors je te rappelle comme si c'était URGENT ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Derek ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ? C'est vous qui me demandez ça alors que votre métier c'est de buter des innocents ?

-Derek.

-C'est vous qui êtes complètement malade ! Non mais j'arrive pas à croire que...

-Derek.

-... vous puissiez une seule seconde vous croire sain d'esprit ! Comme si vous étiez tout net, avec votre Code de fondus et...

-DEREK !

Derek recula d'un pas en gardant le téléphone éloigné. Voilà à quoi il s'exposait, avec cette technologie à la noix. Il allait finir sourd, et son tympan serait en miette par terre. Est-ce que les gens savaient qu'on ne peut pas réparer un tympan en puzzle ? Argent savait sûrement. Il faisait juste exprès.

-Derek, calme-toi. Je dormais. Il m'arrive de dormir. Et dans ces cas-là, je ne surveille pas mon téléphone.

-Et la règle numéro trois alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne jamais être injoignable. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

-Je ne connais pas cet homme. Mais j'y penserai. C'est une règle raisonnable.

-Je sais.

Derek entendit Argent soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Comme si c'était difficile d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Comme s'il était de mauvaise humeur, ou faisait exprès de rendre l'interaction plus désagréable que prévue. Okay, ça c'était peut-être vrai.

-Explique-moi patiemment ce qui se passe, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Rien. Justement. C'est pour ça que j'appelle.

-C'est charmant. Merci.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous vexer. Si une armada de chasseurs venait en ville, vous seriez le premier à me dire que je serai inutile.

-Donc, je dois m'attendre à une armada de créatures surnaturelles ?

-Déjà, je n'aime pas trop le terme « créatures » venant d'un chasseur. Ensuite, pas une armada, mais une sorte de grande assemblée politique. Un peu comme un G8, mais sans le tapage médiatique.

-D'accord. Donc Allison et moi devons faire profil bas pour ne pas nous mettre en danger.

-Vous oui. Allison est une enfant, donc ils s'en fichent. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, du moment qu'elle n'assassine personne. Ça, ça risquerait d'être mal vu.

-Merci pour le conseil. Donc, on respecte le Code, comme d'habitude, et tout ira bien ?

-Oui. Et je vous préviens, si vous faites une connerie, je ne me porterai pas garant pour vous !

-Comme tu avais promis de ne pas me sauver si on se faisait attaquer ?

-J'en ai marre de vous.

Monsieur Argent peina à retenir son rire. Derek fit un regard noir à l'écureuil qui le fixait.

-C'est un service raisonnable. Et j'apprécie que tu m'aies prévenu. Les délégations arrivent quand ?

-Je n'ai pas de dates exactes. Un à deux jours, pour être large. Je pensais même qu'ils ne viendraient plus ici. Il n'y a plus de meutes rattachées à tout ce bagage culturel par-ici.

-Sauf la meute des Hales.

-Il n'y a plus de meute des Hales. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier Kate pour ça.

-Et Peter.

-Et Peter.

-Et Deucalion.

-Et ta gueule aussi !

Il y eu un court silence sur la ligne, puis Argent toussa.

-C'est étonnant ça.

-Quoi ?

-Comme tu me vouvoies tout le temps, sauf quand tu m'insultes.

-Pourquoi, ça vous gène ? Vous préféreriez que je vous insulte en vouvoiement de politesse ?

-Non, ça ira. Mais merci quand même.

Derek fit un doigt d'honneur à l'écureuil qui lui lança une noisette au visage. Derek esquiva, mais le projectile atterrit dans la boue qui éclaboussa son jean propre. Derek inspira profondément pour garder son calme.

-Bref, je vous appelais pour vous prévenir, mais pas uniquement.

Chris Argent avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, il avait pris la peine de le recontacter, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était sans doute prêt à lui rendre service.

-Dis-moi tout.

-Normalement, pour que ce genre de grand rassemblement, on s'assure qu'aucune menace ne traîne en ville.

-Et ?

-Et votre père, il est mort ou pas ?

Le loup-garou grimaça. C'était peut-être un peu brute de décoffrage, comme formule. Argent ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

-Non, il n'est pas encore décédé. Mais il n'était pas à Beacon Hills. Je l'ai... rangé ailleurs.

-En sécurité ?

-Pour nous, oui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

-Et c'est la seule réponse que tu auras. Derek, j'ai fait ce que je devais pour protéger des innocents, et ma fille.

-Okay.

-Tu viens dîner ce soir ?

-Non.

-Derek, on pourrait discuter au calme et...

-Non.

-Déjeuner en ville ?

-Non.

-Derek, je suis sûr que tu s...

-SALOPERIE D'ECUREUIL !

-Pardon ?!

-Désolé, je dois y aller. Je vous rappellerai dans la journée. Quand il fera moins nuit.

Derek raccrocha et courut vers l'arbre d'un air colérique qui terrorisa le rongeur. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

* * *

Non, Derek ne va _pas_ manger l'écureuil.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, un autre chapitre !

* * *

Quand le matin fut réellement venu, que son réveil matin, la radio, le présentateur des informations télévisées et son grille-pain l'eurent confirmé, Chris Argent songea à sa conversation semi-nocturne avec Derek Hale.

Une délégation de créat...de personnes dotées de capacités surnaturelles allait débarquer à Beacon Hills, et Derek lui-même ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée d'une telle réunion. Si même Derek, qui n'admettait jamais avoir peur, tord, ou mal, pouvait l'appeler à l'aide, lui, un chasseur, la situation devait être plus que désespérée. Il avait même refusé d'en parler au téléphone. Cela sentait mauvais.

Allison était toujours chez Lydia, où elle faisait la grasse matinée, d'après madame Martin, qui était allée vérifier. Les deux jeunes filles dormaient paisiblement, et Chris mâchait ses toasts avec toute la sérénité d'esprit disponible pour un père de famille dont la fille découchait. Ça, et aussi la nouvelle d'un congrès de fées et compagnie.

Il avait déjà assisté à ce type de réunion du côté humain, et cela n'avait jamais été un moment agréable. Savoir Derek mêlé à tout cela ne le mettait guère en confiance. Derek était trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour un événement de cette ampleur. Chris commençait même à douter qu'il soit assez vieux pour être majeur. Pas que Derek eut l'air particulièrement jeune, mais Chris commençait à se poser des questions. L'incendie avait eu lieu quoi, quatre, cinq ans auparavant ? Quel impact est-ce que cela pouvait avoir sur un enfant, de grandir seul ? Lui-même avait déjà eu du mal à se remettre du décès de sa mère, et il était pourtant adulte.

N'y tenant plus, il avala d'une traite son café et composa le numéro de Derek : touche de mémoire numéro 5. Deux sonneries plus tard, il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de dire quoique ce soit, un exploit pour un humain.

-Le Burger Joint sur la principale. Dans trois heures.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. C'est l'ancienne rue d'Erica.

-Un autre endroit ?

-Celui sur Meverly.

-Il est fermé du temps de midi !

-L'autre. Sur Meverly.

-Il y en a un autre ?

Seule la tonalité lui permit de savoir que Derek avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Chris garait son SUV sur Meverly Avenue. Il enfila son manteau et sortit du véhicule. Il verrouilla sa voiture, rangea ses clés dans sa poches et chercha Derek du regard.

-Bouh !

Instinctivement, il braqua son arme entre les deux yeux de l'apparition et... le baissa tout aussitôt. Derek avait l'air imperturbable de celui qui s'y était attendu.

-Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête, Derek.

-Vous auriez fait quoi, si ça avait été un gosse ?

-Je n'aurais pas tiré.

-Ah oui ?

-Est-ce que j'ai tiré, là ?

-Non.

-Preuve que je ne tire pas sur les gosses.

Il dépassa un Derek furieux et continua tout droit vers la boutique de rollers.

-C'est pas la bonne route Argent.

Il se retourna.

-Et comment je suis supposé le savoir ?

-En faisant comme tout le monde : en me suivant.

Chris dût admettre que cette remarque avait du sens. Quelque fois, trouver du sens chez un loup-garou lui faisait tout drôle. Un peu comme s'ils étaient humains. Ils pouvaient partager les mêmes règles, les mêmes lieux, et pourtant... ils ne feraient jamais partie du même monde. Ils avaient leurs propres lois, leurs propres morales. Il était difficile d'attendre de Derek la même chose que d'Allison ou Stiles.

-Considère que je te suis.

Derek lui adressa un sourire en coin, avant de filer tout droit vers la boutique de roller. Sale gosse.

* * *

Le chemin n'était pas très long, et peu de gens semblèrent leur prêter attention. Ce quartier était plutôt calme, et visiblement, les gens qui le fréquentait n'était pas très regardant. Il y eu tout de même une Jessie qui salua chaleureusement Derek, allant même jusqu'à lui demander s'il viendrait à l'anniversaire de Kurt. Derek déclina poliment et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Chris en fit autant.

-Une amie ?

-L'ex d'Emmerson.

-Emmerson ?

-Mon grand frère.

Chris acquiesça silencieusement. Derek allongea le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et sans prévenir, Derek poussa la porte d'une petite échoppe en bois. La vitrine annonçait un café, mais l'intérieur ressemblait plus à une taverne.

-On est... ?

-Chez Meverly.

-Meverly... comme l'avenue Meverly ?

-Oui. Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous ici. Je reviens.

Chris ne protesta pas et s'assit sur le banc en bois brut. Cet endroit était calme, et vraisemblablement à l'abri des curieux. Sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles Derek l'avait fait venir. La lumière est tamisée, au mieux. Ce qui devait soulager les sens d'un loup-garou habitué aux néons de la ville. Et les repas étaient faits maison, loin du chimique industriel. Cet endroit avait l'air sympa. Les rares clients occupaient deux tables au fond de la salle, et Derek avait choisi la table parfaite pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tous les mouvements et tous les angles. Chris se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc et étira ses jambes au maximum.

Derek revint précisément à ce moment-là.

-Meverly veut bien que vous consommiez. Mais elle désinfectera la table après notre départ.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, sérieusement. Vous êtes un chasseur.

-A la retraite.

-On s'en fout. Combien d'entre-nous est-ce que vous avez abattus comme des chiens avant de la prendre, votre retraite ?

Chris comprit qu'il était sage de ne pas répondre. Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Ecoutez, c'est pas que je vous compare à Kate mais...

-Mais cette image te restera en tête toute ta vie.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est surtout que vous lui ressemblez. Plus que vous ne le croyiez.

-C'est ma sœur.

-Et j'espère qu'elle va crever en s'étouffant avec les miettes qui lui restent d'âme. Si elle en a jamais eu une.

-Je peux comprendre.

-Ça, je ne pense pas.

Meverly arriva avec les menus, et Chris n'eut pas d'effort à faire pour remarquer son inimité à son égard. Elle se tint le plus possible à l'écart de lui et donna les deux cartons à Derek, en le pressant du regard de « faire passer ». C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, à l'air affable et aux manières douces. Du moins, avec Derek. Elle essuya ses mains dans son tablier, lui tapota le bras et, une fois qu'il s'était tourné vers elle, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça et lui serra doucement la main pour la rassurer. Elle s'éclipsa immédiatement.

-Une amie de la famille ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on soit là pour boire le thé, Argent.

Ils contemplèrent le menu et finir par commander tous deux un pâté de viande et une salade. Chris se demanda un instant si la viande pouvait être humaine, mais Derek lui asséna un coup de pied dans la cheville avant que son cœur n'accélère de trop.

-C'est du poulet, crétin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent servis et eurent remercier Meverly, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Et je veux une vraie explication.

Derek poussa un long soupir, que Chris reconnu pour ce qu'il était : un moyen de garder le contrôle et de ne pas paniquer.

Pour rassurer son interlocuteur, Chris piqua quelques morceaux de roquettes et les mis en bouche. Mastiquer avec un air innocent et attentif. Pas de mouvements brusques.

Derek le regarda comme s'il était fou, puis cligna des yeux.

-Le territoire des Hales ne fait pas partie d'une quelconque coalition magique. A l'époque où ma mère était alpha... nous avions une sorte de statut indépendant. On ne dépendait d'aucune cour, ni d'aucun conglomérat surnaturel. Maman était seule maître des lieux et seule responsable légal.

-Et les réunions n'avaient pas lieu sur vos terres.

-Si. Mais Maman était respectée.

-Tu crains une rébellion, une guerre ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien, mais je sais que je n'ai pas les capacités de défendre cette ville. Scott et sa meute non plus.

-Donc, tu voudrais qu'Allison et moi, on t'aide ?

C'était raisonnable, et de plus, Chris avait une dette envers Derek. Son point de compression avait sauvé Allison. Melissa l'avait confirmé.

-Non. Allison est trop jeune. Et vous êtes des chasseurs. C'est trop compliqué au niveau politique.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Etablir un traité avec vous. Sur papier. Quelque chose de tangible.

-Tu penses qu'ils t'accorderont plus de crédit si tu leur présentes des accords signés ?

-Non. Je veux être sûr que si je meurs, vous les respecterez.

Chris s'étouffa avec son jus de pomme, et Derek lui tapota le dos sans grande conviction.

-Tu es con, ou suicidaire ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ou les deux, peut-être. Personnellement, je pense que je suis juste réaliste.

-Derek, ils ne vont pas te tuer.

-J'en sais rien. Et même si eux ne le font pas, ça pourra toujours être quelqu'un d'autre. Le monde n'est pas si petit que ça. Il suffirait que votre sœur revienne. Ou que votre père s'évade. Ou que le gène sous-jacent de la folie pure se réveille chez vous.

-Merci.

-Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être d'accord avec moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas me prendre pour un idiot juste parce que je suis prévoyant. Je veux être certain que vous ferez les choses dans les règles.

-J'ai toujours respecté le Code.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez peur de vous engager ?

Cette fois, l'homme ne su quoi répondre. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était trop définitif ? Non, le Code avait toujours été définitif pour lui, alors ce n'était pas ça. Parce qu'il espérait que Derek lui fasse plus confiance que cela ? Peut-être, mais rien ne justifiait une telle requête de sa part. Derek avait raison, c'était un choix logique. Pourtant, l'idée ne lui plaisait guère.

-Et si je te disais que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?

-Je vous dirais que vous avez raison. Mais ça ne vient pas des accords. Ça vient de la vie en général.

Derek prit une bouchée de viande et joua d'un air absent avec la décoration sur la table : une petite coccinelle en verre coloré. Un peu kitch. Le genre de babioles que les enfants aiment. Derek avait l'air d'aimer, d'ailleurs.

-Et si on sécurisait les frontières ?

-Je ne peux pas divulguer l'étendue du territoire à un chasseur. C'est contre nos lois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ce que ma mère m'a appris.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux négocier un traité si les chasseurs ne savent pas jusqu'où ils ont le droit d'aller.

-On ne négocie pas un traité sur une portion de territoire mais sur des valeurs. Les valeurs, ça ne changent pas selon les coordonnées géographiques.

-C'est comme ça pour tous les contrats ?

-Non. C'est comme ça chez les Hales.

-D'accord. Donc, ta mère t'a enseigné la négociation.

-Non.

-Bon, d'accord. Elle t'a enseigné le contrôle de la transformation, mais pas la négociation.

-Non.

-C'est bien elle qui t'a entraîné ?

-Non. Elle s'occupait de Laura.

-Et toi ?

-Pas que ça vous concerne, mais Peter.

-Peter ?

-Oui. C'est un choix que je regrette également.

-Alors Peter t'as appris la négociation ?

-Non.

-Alors comment tu sais les règles ? Tu avais un petit manuel des Castors Juniors ont une meute ?

Derek lui fit un sourire amusé.

-Les Castors Juniors ont une meute. Sérieusement ?

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

-J'aime bien l'idée. Mais non. Et... je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer, mais en bref, les rôles dans la meute sont répartis en fonction des aptitudes, de la motivation, et de l'ordre de naissance. Donc non, je n'ai pas été préparé à m'occuper de ce genre de situation. C'est plutôt le rôle d'un alpha.

-Mais tu ne veux pas demander à Scott.

-C'est un gamin.

-Parce que toi, tu es Mathusalem.

-Et maintenant, il me sort des références bibliques !

Chris secoua la tête et acheva sa salade en la fourrant dans sa dernière bouché de pâté.

-Tu veux donc un ensemble de règles qui confirment que oui, Allison et moi, on respectera nos engagements.

-Et en échange, je m'engage à respecter les miens.

-Un échange de bons procédés, en somme.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-J'aime assez quand on dit ça comme ça.

Derek attrapa quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et Chris ne put que sourire quand il remarqua le carnet de cuir souple et le stylo bille.

-On est venu préparé, à ce que je vois.

* * *

Deux heures et une cafetière plus tard, les règles principales avaient été écrites et signées. Elles étaient au nombre de 2 et étaient relativement simples : « Les chasseurs respectent le Code et se réfèrent aux meutes avant toute chasse.» et « Les loup-garous s'engagent à ne pas mordre qui que ce soit sans consentement et à ne pas manger de chair humaine.». C'était un bon début. Si Chris excluait la migraine qui lui tapait dans le crâne et l'air abattu de Derek.

-Bon, on a bien travaillé !

-Ouais, deux heures pour ça, c'est déjà plus que le Parlement n'en fait en trois semaines !

Le chasseur secoua la tête.

-Dès fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas pire que Scott et Stiles.

-Il va falloir être plus précis. A quel sujet, et lequel exactement.

-Okay. C'est sûr, tu étais Stiles quand tu étais plus jeune.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Va dire ça au Sheriff.

-C'est son fils, ce sera forcément un compliment.

-Si tu le dis.

Derek retourna la coccinelle et la fit rouler jusqu'à la soucoupe de sa tasse. Là, elle entreprit l'ascension de la porcelaine en toute délicatesse.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont tenter de prendre le contrôle de Beacon Hills ?

-De le rattacher à une cour ? Oui. Ce serait logique, non ?

-Mais tu es vivant. Et Peter aussi, et Cora.

-Justement. Si je suis vivant, en temps que fils de Talia, je peux m'y opposer. Cora n'est pas là, et elle a rejoint une autre meute, donc elle a perdu ses droits sur Beacon Hills.

-Et Peter ?

-Lui, il a toujours trouvé que c'était une connerie, d'être indépendant. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était pour contredire Maman, ou parce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense.

-Donc, en cas de litige, Peter pourrait s'allier à l'ennemi.

-Oui.

-J'imagine que ça ne t'arrange pas.

-Honnêtement ? L'existence même de Peter me froisse. Mais c'est mon oncle.

-Je connais ce sentiment. Et je sais que c'est compliqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kate. Gérard... Disons que ce sont un peu mes Peter à moi.

-Hm. Vu comme ça, oui.

Il but une gorgée de son café, froid.

-Derek.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que se passera, si ils veulent récupérer le territoire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux rien faire.

-Je sais.

-Ils peuvent le prendre comme ça ?

-Oui. Sauf s'il y a décès pendant la procédure.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans ce cas-là, le territoire passe automatiquement à l'héritier suivant, choisi par l'ex-propriétaire. Alors si jamais on en vient à cette extrémité : tuez-moi.

Chris cracha son café sur la table.

* * *

La majorité en Californie est en 2 étapes :

-18 ans pour l'alcool et la majorité sexuelle entre « mineurs » en dessous de 21. A 18 ans il est possible d'avoir des rapports avec une personne âgée jusqu'à 2 ans de plus que vous. Sinon, c'est de nouveau un détournement de mineur. C'est grosso modo l'équivalent des 15/16 ans pour nous.

-21 ans. L'équivalent de nos 18 ans. Responsabilité pénale complète. Majorité sexuelle complète.

(et on peut conduire une voiture à 16 ans. Voir 14 avec une dérogation dans le cas d'un parent à mobilité réduite, etc... ou d'une émancipation. Mais l'émancipation n'influera que sur la capacité à conduite, et pas sur le reste).

[Chris ne sait pas par cœur la date exacte de l'incendie, mais visiblement les créateurs de la série non plus, alors j'en profite un peu pour rester vague.]


	5. Chapter 5

Si tout ce passe bien, ce chapitre vous parviendra en plein réveillon... C'est un Flash-back-back ! (ou un flash-flashback?)

(et pour ceux qui se demandent : le chapitre 1 a lieu après les événements actuellement en cours.)

* * *

Lia était une jeune femme très sympathique. Si-si, elle pouvait l'assurer ! Elle était toujours polie, mais jamais hypocrite. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider son prochain, et ne promettait rien qu'elle ne puisse accomplir. Elle avait un sens de l'humour qu'elle utilisait à bon escient, et savait parfaitement quand s'arrêter pour ne pas froisser qui que ce soit. Elle avait ses défauts : elle n'était pas la plus grande cuisinière de Beacon Hills, mais ses cookies étaient une vraie réussites, alors, elle imaginait que ce n'était pas si grave. Et elle savait faire les plus belles boules de glaces du comté, à condition d'acheter de la glace un minimum correcte. Bref, Lia était une jeune femme très sympathique. Elle le savait. Et si cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre, hé bien sa meilleure amie, Claudia, pouvait le confirmer.

-Hein Claudie ? Je suis sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais oui ma chérie. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je me fais peur...

-Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais toujours pas mettre de l'eyeliner... Ne bouge pas, je vais te débarbouiller.

Claudia attrapa un disque de coton et l'imbiba de produit démaquillant. D'une main, elle immobilisa le visage de son amie, et de l'autre, la débarbouilla. En quelques gestes, elle eut fini.

-Voilà mon chat, tu es belle comme tout.

-Pff... jamais je n'arriverai à me maquiller. Toi, tu fais ça comme si tu étais une artiste professionnelle !

Claudia se mit à rire.

-Ça vient peut-être du fait que moi, je n'ai pas de remède magique anti-gueule de bois. J'ai gagné de l'expérience.

-Non. Toi, tu sais tout faire. Et moi, je ressemble à un tag délavé au karcher !

-Oh chérie, arrête-ça tu veux ? C'est des bêtises et tu le sais. Alors on va faire simple.

Elle attrapa un autre coton qu'elle imbiba également de produit, un mouchoir, qu'elle tendit à son amie, puis entreprit de se démaquiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais Claudie ?

-Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de tout ça. En plus, le mascara commence déjà à faire des paquets et je déteste ça. On recommence à zéro.

-Mais, tu étais parfaite !?

-Chut ! Déjà, c'est moi l'experte, tu l'as dit toi même. Ensuite, c'est le bal du lycée, et si je veux être la plus belle pour que John me remarque, j'ai intérêt à faire le top du top du maquillage.

-John... le petit nouveau super sportif ?

-Non. John... le membre du club d'échecs qui veut devenir policier. Il est si craquant !

-Tu parles du fils Stilinski ?

-Oui !

-Oh.

-Quoi, oh ?

-Bah, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Mais je n'avais pas réfléchi.

-Réfléchis à quoi Lia ?

-Au fait que tu allais devenir madame Stilinski.

-Alors tu penses que j'ai ma chance ?

-Tu rigoles Claudia ? Tu vas tellement l'éblouir qu'il va devenir aveugle !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire. La vie était si belle. Pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre devant la coiffeuse, elles admiraient leur reflet plein de joie. Claudia attrapa un rose à lèvres bois de rose et le tendit à son amie.

-Zappe le fond de teint. De toute façon, ça te donne un air faux, et puis tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Merci ! En plus, ça sent mauvais et ça gratte.

-Tais-toi et mets ça. La couleur est parfaite pour toi, et ça rappellera tes taches de rousseurs.

Lia attrapa le bâton de rouge à lèvres et se concentra pour l'appliquer soigneusement.

-Là, ça va ?

-C'est super. Maintenant, fais un bisou au mouchoir, et je m'occupe du reste !

Lia fit exactement ce que son amie lui disait : elle était obéissante, tandis que Claudia fouillait dans les tiroirs.

-Hmm... je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ! Ferme les yeux Princesse, j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut, et compatible avec tes lentilles en plus !

-Nickel ! Je te laisse faire alors.

Lia ferma les yeux alors que Claudia s'appliquait à lui faire un regard légèrement fumé, dans des nuances de chocolat et de bleu. Les paupières de Lia papillonnaient sous les pinceaux, et Claudia dût lui pincer le genou pour qu'elle arrête.

-Excuse-moi, je ne fais pas exprès, ça chatouille !

-J'essaie de faire propre, ne gâche pas mon œuvre chaton !

-Désolée !

Quelques (nombreux) battements de cils plus tard, Claudia posa ses pinceaux.

-Voilààààà ! Tu es toute belle. Reste le mascara. Mais si tu es bieeeen sage et immobile, je peux arranger ça.

-Okay, je suis une statue !

Claudia se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Là encore, le problème fut vite réglé.

-Finito !

-Oh mon Dieu, si un jour tu as un enfant, je suis sûre qu'il gardera cette expression, ça sera même son premier mot !

-Non.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si !

Elles pouffèrent de rire ensemble.

-Dis, je peux te coiffer ? demanda timidement Lia, une main déjà dans les cheveux de son amie.

-Oh oui ! Ça m'aiderait bien !

Claudia se maquilla donc pendant que sa meilleure amie lui faisait une multitude de mini-tresses éparpillées dans sa chevelure. Un peu de rose ici, un peu de mauve là, une touche de mascara...

-Tu as du fard à joues ?

-Du quoi !?

-Oh, Lia... passe-moi mon sac, tu veux bien ?

-J'attache cette mèche, et je l'attrape.

Claudia se laissa faire avec un plaisir grandissant.

-Tu me fais quoi ?

-Un chignon de reine du bal de la promo.

-C'est juste le bal de Noël.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est un chignon de reine du bal de la promo. Il sera paraît pour poser ta couronne.

-C'est une tiare.

-Je m'en fiche, tu auras une couronne.

-Tu es très têtue.

-Tu auras une couronne.

-Il n'y a pas de prix au bal de Noël Lia !

-Alors, je te ferai une couronne de fleurs.

-Une couronne de fleurs ?

-Oui ! Et on ajouteras de paillettes d'or et tu seras comme une créature féerique foulant pour la première fois le sol mortel !

-J'aime l'idée ! Et merci pour le sac.

-De rien poussin !

Claudia se poudra doucement les joues (l'art du dosage!) sous le regard admiratif et plein d'affection de Lia, qui finissait un chignon digne d'une animation Disney.

-Et voilà Claudie. Tu es magnifique.

-Toi aussi chérie.

-Bon, fais craquer Stilinski ce soir. Mais ne fais rien de trop... enfin, tu sais quoi. Je ne veux pas être tante trop tôt.

-Lia ! Non, je ne ferai rien de tel ! Mais, si jamais je devais embrasser John... je compte sur toi pour prendre une belle photo, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai acheté un appareil jetable pour la soirée. Ça va être GE-NIAL !

* * *

Joyeux Noël à toutes et tous ! (ou plutôt, BON REVEILLON à VOUS! et demain : JOYEUX NOËL!)


	6. Chapter 6

JOYEUX NOËL LES POUSSINS-CHAT !

PBG : ce chapitre (bien que court, mais j'avoue que je sommeille un peu devant mon PC) est pour toi, et devrait, je l'espère, te faire plaisir. Note que je respecte la trêve de Noël pendant 2 chapitres. C'est beaucoup, venant de moi. :D J'espère que tu as passé une bien belle journée.

(et toi aussi DG! :3)

* * *

D'accord, Stiles aurait dû le voir venir. Il était évident que, même libéré du Nogitsune, sa paranoïa, justifiée, selon Allison, ne pourrait pas le laisser tranquille. Il dormait peu, mangeait peu, pensait beaucoup, mangeait énormément, pensait beaucoup, rendait ce qu'il avait avalé, pleurait de désespoir et d'inconfort, allait comater sur une surface horizontale, dormait peu, cauchemardait beaucoup, dormait peu, mangeait peu, … etc.

En somme, la vie de Stiles tournait actuellement autour du souvenir d'un mois horrible passé à lutter contre une entité démoniaque venue d'un autre continent pour lui pourrir l'existence. Scott lui avait répété, à maintes reprises, qu'il avait fait preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle en se battant aussi longtemps pour garder le contrôle face au Nogitsune mais la réalité était que Scott ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était, que de se faire manipuler, utiliser, par quelqu'un, juste dans le but de tuer une foule d'autres innocents. Ce qui était très bien pour Scott, bien sûr.

Stiles se roula en boule sous sa couette et écrasa son nez dans le tissu souple de sa taie d'oreiller. Son père dormait sur le fauteuil en face du lit, et Stiles lui attrapa doucement la main. Petit, il lui arrivait fréquemment de venir se blottir entre sa mère et son père. Chacun lui donnait une main, et il serrait fort, aussi fort que son jeune âge et ses petites menottes le lui permettait. Parfois, il jouait juste avec leurs doigts pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne.

Son père se réveilla en sursaut.

-Stiles !? Ça va mon grand ?

-Oui. J'ai froid, c'est tout.

Le Sheriff se leva et souleva la couette juste assez pour se glisser dans le lit avec son fils.

-Moi aussi. Fais de la place. Je suis sûr qu'on peut virer Chewbacca et dormir à deux ici.

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas Chewie !

-Stiles, tu as une peluche Chewbacca de taille réelle dans ton lit, comment tu veux avoir de la place pour dormir ?

-Alors déjà, si il était de taille réelle, il ferait...

-Plus de deux mètres, je sais Stiles. Je dis juste que pour cette nuit, Chewie peut dormir dans le fauteuil. Mon dos est plus vieux que le sien.

-Okay. Désolé. C'est juste que...

-Que tu es très touché par le cadeau de Kira. Je sais. Elle a bon goût.

-Ça, j'en sais rien. Dernièrement, elle skype un peu trop Isaac pour qu'on puisse appeler ça du bon goût.

-Stiles...

-Quoi, c'est vrai non ?

Une fois Chewie manœuvré sur le fauteuil, Stiles et John se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Point positif : c'était un grand lit. Point négatif : Stiles ne savait plus si oui ou non, son père ronflait la nuit.

-Bonne nuit Papa. Et Merci.

-De rien bonhomme. Dors bien.

Stiles se cala bien au fond de son lit, la tête écrasée sur son oreiller, la main agrippée au t-shirt de son père, et s'endormit instantanément. John retint un rire. Il salua Chewbacca, tapota maladroitement la main de son fils et s'endormit à son tour en pensant, le cœur remplit de joie : mon fils est formidable.

* * *

 _-Moi, j'aime bien le chocolat._

 _-Moi aussi._

 _-Tu crois que Maman va râler si on en chipe un peu ?_

 _-Je sais pas._

 _-Tu sais jamais rien._

 _-C'est pas vrai !_

 _-Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais, hein ?_

 _-Qu'on a faim. Duh !_

 _-Oh. C'est vrai. J'ai faim._

 _-On fait quoi alors ?_

 _-Je sais pas._

 _-Tu me fatigues quand tu sais pas._

 _-J'ai faim._

 _-Moi aussi._

* * *

Stiles se réveilla avec une furieuse envie de chocolat. Scott et lui avait passer un été entier à se nourrir essentiellement de produits chocolatés. Claudia avait espéré un dégoût. Mais leurs petits estomacs avaient résisté à la surconsommation, et ils n'en étaient ressortis que plus forts, et plus fiers, ayant poussés comme des champignons durant les vacances.

Le Sheriff était déjà debout. Stiles posa mollement un orteil hors du lit, et fut heureux de constater le retour de sa descente de lit, évitant ainsi le contact froid d'un sol dont la température n'était pas égale à celle de son corps emmitouflé. Il enfila une paire de chaussettes et courut dans les escaliers d'un pas joyeux.

Le petit déjeuner se préparait tout seul dans la cuisine, au son d'une reprise de Kenny Bidulechouette, le mec de She Thinks My Tractor Is Sexy. Amusé, Stiles admira le déhanché de son père qui s'affairait devant la poêle.

-Woaw, trop sexy Papa. Sérieux, je risque de devenir aveugle.

-Bonjour ô fils ingrat.

-Est-ce que tu as bien dormi Stiles ? Est-ce que tu es choqué parce que je fais les yeux doux à ce...OMG C'EST DU BACON PAPA !? J'Y CROIS PAS ! T'ES INTERDIT DE BACON ! T'AS PENSE A TON CHOLESTEROL ?

-Ciel... Il fallait vraiment que tu hérites de la voix douce et mélodieuse de grand-mère Stilinski...

-Papa, excuse-moi...

Stiles glissa ses doigts dans la poêle et kidnappa le bacon d'un geste rapide, avant de le jeter dans sa bouche sous le regard trahi de son père.

-Ch'est pour ch'on bien P'a !

Bizarrement, son père n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Sale gosse ingrat...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-C'est vrai que c'est tellement gras...

-Oui, je trouve aussi...

-Aller, dépêche-toi de déjeuner avant que Scott ne débarque ici et ne vide notre frigo. Encore.

-On it P'pa !

* * *

 _Ciel, mon Coliposte! Serait-il possible que Stiles regarde NCIS, lui aussi ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**BONNE ANNEE 2016, que la santé, l'amour, la joie, le bonheur, le succès et la Force soient avec vous.**

 **(et Michael Weatherly.)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir. Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Allison brossait ses cheveux avec soin. C'était son rituel matinal. Méticuleusement, elle coiffait chaque mèche de sa chevelure, avec des gestes maîtrisés et calculés. S'il y avait une chose qui, pour Allison, était aussi naturelle que l'archerie, c'était cela. Sa respiration était régulière, son pouls stable, exactement comme ils pouvaient l'être avant qu'elle ne décoche une flèche. Un rituel relaxant et normal, paisible.

Lydia était en train de choisir une paire de chaussures, hésitant entre plusieurs teintes, même si Allison pouvait affirmer que le vrai problème résidait dans la différence des hauteurs de talons. Lydia ferait le bon choix, comme d'habitude. Et cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, comme d'habitude.

-Lyds... est-ce que tu saurais où j'ai mis ma trousse de toilette ?

-Elle dans la commode, sur ta gauche. Troisième tiroir, celui avec la fleur dessus.

-Merci.

La jeune fille rangea sa brosse dans sa trousse, puis sa trousse dans son sac. La soirée chez Lydia avait été géniale, et les deux jeunes filles c'étaient vraiment bien amusées. Madame Martin avait été formidable, comme toujours, et elle avait même fait un cheesecake pour l'occasion. Allison avait été très touchée.

-Les filles ? Il faudrait que vous vous dépêchiez un peu si on veut aller au cinéma et retrouver monsieur Argent après !

-Oui Maman, on arrive !

-Euh... madame Martin ?

-Oui chérie ?

-Je descends.

Allison descendit les escaliers lentement, prenant soin de tenir la rampe et de ne pas aller trop vite. Sa blessure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais un mauvais souvenir encore un peu douloureux. Une fois la dernière marche atteinte, elle posa son pied sur la moquette et rejoignit madame Martin dans le salon.

-J'ai reçu un sms de Papa quand je dormais. Il a une affaire urgente à régler, et préférerait que vous me déposiez à l'appartement après le cinéma.

-Mais, nous devions aller prendre une glace, c'était convenu.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui mets un message. On te déposera chez toi après les glaces si ton père est d'accord. Je l'appelle tout de suite. Pendant ce temps-là, bois déjà un bon jus d'orange. Ca te fera des vitamines, tu es encore un peu pâlotte.

* * *

DRIIIIING ! DRIIIIIING ! DRIIIIIIING !

Une main maladroite tâtonna à la recherche du portable. Un manuel d'économie glissa de la table de nuit pour s'étaler par terre, page 51 cornée contre la descente de lit. Un grognement désespéré se fit entendre, puis le radio réveil s'écrasa au sol, achevant sa vie dans un dernier élan de dévotion professionnelle, réveillant ainsi un Scott tout tremblant.

-Oh non ! Maman va me tuer !

Il s'empressa de décrocher son téléphone d'une main, ramassant son réveil de l'autre : il était fichu.

-Allo ?

-Scotty ? Ca va mon pote ?

-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ?

-Si tôt ? Mec, il est plus de dix heures du matin !

-Oh non...

-Quoi ?

-Mon radio réveil est vraiment mort.

Il posa le pauvre objet au sol.

-On a pas cours. C'est mieux qu'il te lâche aujourd'hui. Tu pourras programmer ton téléphone les autres fois.

-C'est pas que ça. J'avais promis à Maman que j'irai faire les courses.

-Et moi, j'avais promis que je travaillerai dur en éco. Je ne le fais pas pour autant.

Tout en ramassant le manuel, qu'il referma soigneusement, il réajusta la position de sa table de nuit.

-Mec, c'est justement pour ça que tu as des sales notes.

-Tu rigoles ? Mes notes sont correctes. C'est la matière qui craint.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que les autres jours.

-Ouais. Papa a un remède contre les insomnies. Ca marche plutôt bien.

-C'est vrai ? C'est super Stiles. Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

-Merci. Dis...

-Oui ?

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Bah, les courses ?

-Je peux venir ?

Scott fit un grand sourire. Cette journée allait être formidable.

* * *

Meverly poussa un long soupir tout en épongeant les dégâts avec des serviettes en papier.

-Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre gosse vous a fait, sérieusement ?

-Il est fou. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute !

Chris remettait les chaises que Derek avait renversé en prenant la fuite.

-Vous lui avez tellement hurlé dessus qu'il est parti sans même me dire au revoir !

-Désolé madame, je ne savais pas qu'il allait s'enfuir. Et je ne savais pas non plus que vous étiez si proches.

-Derek a toujours été un gentil garçon. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous l'avez attaqué ainsi ! C'est une honte ! Un si gentil garçon...

-Si vous aviez entendu ce qu'il m'a dit, vous auriez réagi de la même façon.

Meverly lui lança un regard noir.

-Oh, permettez-moi d'en douter, monsieur Argent !

Elle rassembla toutes les serviettes dans un sceau et fila vers l'arrière-boutique. Chris resta planté là, à côté de la table. Est-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Il n'avait pas très bien pris l'annonce de Derek, certes. Mais qui irait crier de joie quand un ami lui demandait de l'exécuter ? Pas lui, c'était certain. Il avait tenté de raisonner Derek en lui faisant part de son incrédulité d'une manière peut-être un peu trop expressive. Le jeune homme avait haussé la voix... puis c'était devenu de la bête surenchère. Chris avait voulu calmer la situation et avait eu un geste malheureux. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'une main sur le bras déclencherait une telle crise ? Derek avait filé comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Et en lançant une bel flopée d'injures au passage, histoire de.

Meverly revint, son pas pressé claquant sur le sol de l'établissement.

-Je ne vous connais pas, monsieur Argent. Mais je sais ce que Derek m'a dit. Et je sais aussi ce que Talia a fait. Vous êtes probablement moins ignoble que vous en avez l'air. Mais si jamais j'apprends que vous avez fait du mal au petit, je ne serai pas la seule à venir régler mes comptes. Alors maintenant, DEHORS !

* * *

Foutues saloperies de connards de chasseurs. Toujours persuadés d'avoir raison. De tout savoir. De tout contrôler. Sales pourritures d'égocentriques de merde !

Derek se laissa doucement tombé assis sur le bord du trottoir. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'Argent puisse désapprouver. Ce plan était pourtant génial ! Aucune faille. Rien. Personne n'aurait à payer le prix de ses erreurs cette fois-ci. C'était réglo, honnête. Et voilà que tout à coup, Argent arrivait et « non, je ne peux pas, désolé, je me suis découvert une conscience pendant la nuit. ». Connard...

La respiration saccadée, le cœur qui battait la chamade, Derek avait du mal à conserver l'apparence d'un calme olympien. Il ne savait même pas exactement où il avait courut. C'est une erreur qui peut te mener à ta perte, et tu le sais, petit con. Peter avait passé des années à lui apprendre à survivre. Il savait très bien qu'il devait toujours, toujours savoir où il était, et où il allait. Etre perdu, c'est prendre le chemin de sa propre perte. Ou un truc du style. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce que lui avait dit Corann, des trémolos mystérieux dans la voix. A dire vrai, il ne se souvenait plus si bien de la voix de Corann non plus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, expira lentement, puis releva la tête pour observer la rue. Elle était peu fréquentée, juste quelles mères et leurs enfants. L'odeur de terre, de déjections animales et de sueur enfantine annonçait un parc à proximité. Cela réduisait le périmètre. Au moins, il s'était éloigné de l'avenue. Point positif.

Il se leva, épousseta son jean pour se donner une contenance et, une fois impeccable, il réajusta sa veste. Il se tourna vers une vitrine pour vérifier ses cheveux, il avait la mauvaise habitude de passer ses doigts dedans quand il réfléchissait, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le second reflet avant de se retrouver avec un chiffon contre la bouche.

-Arrête de bouger idiot !

Derek se débattit de son mieux, mais le produit était efficace, et très bien dosé. Il se sentit partir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, puis se fermèrent, tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre son opposant tel une poupée de chiffon.

* * *

S _i vous pensez que je dois changer le rating de T à M, vous pouvez me le signaler. Ca m'aiderait. (De même, si les paragraphes sont trop lourds, prévenez-moi)._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut les ami(e)s ! Voici le chapitre suivant. Je tiens à m'excuser des délais, j'ai un peu annoncé le prochain chapitre à certaines et puis... et puis j'ai eu plus de révisions que prévues, et puis shopping (j'ai désormais un pantalon noir magnifique, on dirait un croisement entre celui de Han et Anakin Solo. Ca sent le cosplay... ou alors simplement le bonheur.) Bonne lecture à vous.**_

 _ **Ps : J'ai un lave-vaisselle neuf, ça y est !**_

* * *

Allison sortit de l'ascenseur, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait la main de Lydia dans la sienne, et madame Martin portait son sac (il lui était encore déconseillé de soulever des objets lourds. Et tout le monde semblait croire que son sac pesait six kilos). Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois à la porte, et Allison extirpa ses clés de sa poche pour ouvrir. Deux tours dans la serrure, et elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts.

Ses semelles claquaient contre le sol de l'appartement alors qu'elle avançait dans le petit hall.

-Papa ? C'est nous !

Chris ne répondit pas, mais Nathalie fit un signe à Allison.

-J'entends le cliquetis de la vaisselle. Ton père se prépare sûrement un café.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Allison, rassurée, lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Nathalie le lui rendit et posa son sac au sol, près de la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

-On va te laisser ma chérie, je dois encore déposer Lydia chez son père.

-D'accord.

Allison prit son amie dans ses bras pour la saluer. Le tissu du chemisier de la rouquine se froissa sous ses doigts.

-Allison, c'est toi ?

-Oui Papa !

Rassurée d'avoir entendu la voix de son père, la jeune fille embrassa son amie sur la joue. Elle salua ensuite madame Martin.

-Merci pour tout, vraiment. C'était très gentil de votre part madame Martin. Et merci à toi, Lydia. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée.

-C'est normal Allison. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Et pour être honnête, je m'ennuyais sans toi.

-Aww... je t'ai manqué !

Elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant que madame Martin ne récupère sa fille.

-Au revoir Allison. Prends bien soin de toi. Et à très vite, je l'espère.

-Merci ! Vous aussi !

-A demain Allison !

-A demain Lydia !

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière les deux femmes et verrouilla la serrure, puis le loquet, puis la chaîne, puis l'alarme. Comme son père le lui avait appris.

-Papa, c'était vraiment super chez Lydi...

Un fracas retentissant se fit entendre.

-Papa !?

-C'est rien chérie, c'est rien. C'est...

Mais Allison avait déjà couru jusqu'à la cuisine, pour découvrir...

-Qu'est-ce que Derek fait ligoté dans notre salon ?

* * *

-Je vais t'expliquer.

-Il ment. Ca fait plus d'une heure et demie qu'il me répète ça.

-Derek...

-Quoi ? Vous m'avez littéralement kidnappé ! Avec une dose de cheval de chloroforme. Psycho !

-Papa... je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus. Je présume qu'il a pété les plombs, comme Papy Gégé.

-Derek !

-Nan mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule !? Le mec me kidnappe tout en me traitant d'idiot, et après, il s'offusque quand je préviens sa fille qu'il faut l'interner !

-Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Elle marqua une courte pause.

-Il t'a attaqué, c'est ça ?

-Non mais ça va aller au bout d'un moment ? Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai que ça à faire, d'attaquer les gens ? Genre, c'est ma passion dans la vie. Bonjour, je m'appelle Derek Hale, et quand je m'ennuie, j'attaque des mecs armés jusqu'aux dents. Pourquoi ? Bah j'en sais rien, ça m'excite.

Cette fois, les deux Argent se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

-C'est le sous-entendu qui vous choque ? Parce que moi, c'est le fait d'être ligoté qui me choque. J'apprécie moyennement, en fait. Ca me rappelle que vous êtes tous des connards et que je vous déteste.

-Je me disais bien que tu n'allais pas nous parler de tendres souvenirs de pique-niques à la campagne...

-Argent.

-Tu vois Allison, j'ai une bonne raison pour le séquestrer.

-Argent.

-C'est que...

-Argent.

-Tais-toi.

-Argent.

-J'avais besoin d'...

-Argent !

-Ce petit con me fait des jeux de mots en français maintenant !

-Jaloux ?

-Ilveutquejeluifassesauterlacervelle !

-QUOI !?

-Attendez, j'ai pas dit ça comme ça !

-Mais Papa, tu ne vas pas le faire hein Papa !

-Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien.

Allison échangea un regard effaré avec Derek. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan, et vite.

* * *

 _Sorry pour la taille de ce chapitre, et les délais, mais j'ai dû le raccourcir pour cause de vie privée qui grignote mon espace-temps (il faut que je retrouve mon TARDIS). Bisous !_


	9. Chapter 9

_*pose le chapitre en mode furtif et disparaît dans le noir glacé de Fandom Hills.*_

* * *

Chris se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tout cela prenait des proportions délirantes, vraiment. Allison s'était assise sur le tabouret, en face de Derek. Placée ainsi, elle pouvait les observer tous les deux sans avoir besoin de bouger. La brave petite.

Derek remua sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Allison l'avait détaché contre la promesse d'une discussion. Chris se demandait si Derek ne regrettait pas ce choix...

-Bon, nous sommes d'accord, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je vous considère tous les deux comme fous.

-Et moi, je te remercie sincèrement de ne pas m'avoir ligoté à ton déglingué de paternel.

-Hey!

-Ouais, désolé, c'est ton père, tu l'aimes bien, tout ça tout ça... N'empêche, merci.

Allison acquiesça, ses longues boucles brunes accentuant le mouvement de son visage. Son arc bandé toujours pointé sur son père, elle était concentrée.

-Je préférerai n'avoir à blesser personne, alors je voudrais des explications.

-Et moi, j'ai une question.

-Vas-y Derek.

-Pourquoi tu le tiens en joue lui, et pas moi?

-Parce qu'il t'a kidnappé, et pas l'inverse. Et je précise que si c'était le cas, tu aurais déjà perdu une rotule.

-Merci. J'apprécie l'avertissement. Pour une fois qu'il y en a un.

Derek lança un regard éloquent à Chris, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te protéger.

-Me protéger!? En me kidnappant? Et si j'avais fait une réaction allergique au chloroforme?

-Les loup-garous ne sont pas allergiques.

-Et l'aconite alors?

-C'est juste une exception.

-Ouais, bah si c'est comme ça que vous les découvrez, vos exceptions, je préfère m'abstenir.

Allison soupira. Les deux hommes se turent.

-Désolés.

-Je reprends. Derek, tu veux que Papa te tue?

-C'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit. Mais si jamais la situation empirait, oui, je préférerais qu'il passe à l'action, ça permettrait de stopper une invasion à Beacon Hills, alors oui, dans l'idée, je ne suis pas contre.

-Une invasion?

-En fait, il va y avoir un colloque du surnaturel à Beacon Hills, et Derek ne leur fait pas confiance. Pour des raisons politiques, si jamais il venait à mourir pendant que les factions adverses préparent un soulèvement, le-dit soulèvement serait rendu caduc et Beacon Hills serait libre.

-Donc, Derek, tu demandes à Papa de te servir de joker si jamais on en venait à une telle extrémité ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et toi, Papa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Mais il est hors de question que je bute un gamin !

-Oh je vous en prie, j'ai l'âge de décider de quelle mort je veux !

-Et moi, j'ai l'âge de te dire que je ne veux pas te tuer !

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ?

-Pardon !?

-Quand je n'ai pas dénoncé votre fille pour port d'armes illégal, quand je n'ai pas porté plainte contre votre père complètement siphonné, quand...

-Quand tu as mordu Victoria ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu as tué Peter à la place de Scott ?

-Vous savez très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

-Mais toi, ça ne te gène pas ?

-J'ai assez de haine envers Peter pour me salir les mains en ce qui le concerne, oui.

-Et moi, tu crois que je te hais assez pour te tuer ?

-Moi, je pense que vous avez assez cautionné les actions de votre famille pour que ça ne soit pas un problème.

-Tu parles encore de Kate ?

-On ne parlera jamais assez de Kate. Et de Gérard. Et de votre femme, puisque vous l'avez mentionnée.

Allison posa son arc.

-Alors, Maman avait vraiment voulu tuer Scott ?

Chris ne répondit pas. Derek, lui, n'eut pas de scrupules.

-Oui. En espérant faire passer ça pour une crise d'asthme. Mais tu le sais déjà, c'est juste trop dur à admettre. Comme c'est trop difficile pour vous tous de penser une seule seconde que j'ai pu ne pas mordre Victoria.

Chris secoua la tête. Allison observait avidement. Chris eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sa fille, encore si jeune, espérer une solution, une sorte de libération qui permettrait de mettre fin à ce conflit générationnel.

-Je sais bien que vous ne voulez pas me croire. Mais vous savez tous les deux que je n'étais pas le seul alpha en ville. Et qu'il y en avait même un qui vous déteste tous encore plus que moi je ne vous déteste.

-Le truc c'est que tu ne nous détestes pas vraiment.

-C'est vrai, je préfère la haine justifiée. Mais le kidnapping, ça vous fait gagner pas mal de points sur ma liste, Argent.

-Ca, et être le frère de Kate ?

-Tout ça. Et être le fils de Gérard, aussi.

-Etre un Argent, en somme.

-Non. J'ai connu des chasseurs réglo, dans ma jeunesse.

-Attendez.

-Quoi ?

-Tu parlais de la meute d'Alpha, non ?

-Oui.

-Deucalion.. ?

Derek acquiesça. Chris comprit alors pourquoi Derek n'avait rien dit. C'était idiot. Cela aurait pu rendre les choses si simples. Mais Derek n'était pas du genre à simplifier la vie de qui que ce soit, et ça, Chris commençait à le comprendre. Ce qui ne retirait rien à la logique implacable du gamin.

-Tu voulais vraiment que nous arrivions nous-même à cette conclusion.

-Gérard a bien réussi, lui.

-Donc, tu n'as pas mordu Maman ?

-Non. J'avais un peu autre chose à faire. Et si vous étiez moins cons, vous auriez analysé, n'est-ce pas Chris ?, la vidéosurveillance, et vous auriez vu que l'angle de la morsure ne correspondait pas à mon angle d'attaque. Et plus, tout le monde sait que je préfère griffer que mordre. C'est comme si j'avais des mini-dagues, c'est cool. Alors que j'aime pas le goût du sang dans la bouche, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Et puis, Scott n'allait pas se sauver tout seul...

Chris se leva.

-Si je peux vous laisser ensemble deux minutes, je vais faire des milk-shakes.

Derek se pencha vers Allison.

-Il ment. Il va vérifier la bande-vidéo.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il mente. En plus, on a pas de milk-shakes déjà prêts. Comment tu veux qu'il ait le temps de faire les deux.

-Attends... depuis quand est-ce qu'on est potes, toi et moi ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Oh merde... SANS ACONITE, LE MILKSHAKE !

Allison se mit à rire, et Derek s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Chris vida la moitié du bac de glace à la vanille dans le mixeur en se disant qu'après-tout, entre sa fille et Derek, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de reste.

Si Derek n'avait pas mordu Victoria, ce qui correspondait à ce que sa femme avait laissé sous-entendre, alors Gérard avait encore menti. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de vraiment dire au revoir à Victoria...

Son père lui avait fait croire qu'elle était un dommage collatéral dans la lutte contre les Hales, contre les loup-garous. Bien sûr, Chris avait su que c'était faux. Mais en fait, elle était morte à cause de Gérard, et de Gérard seul.

Il poussa un soupir pour essayer d'évacuer tout cela. Il devait rester maître de lui-même. La discussion avec Derek tournait en rond, ce qui semblait être une des spécialités cachées du jeune homme. Il essayait de l'avoir à l'usure, sans doute. Il mit le mixeur en route et songea à l'incrédulité de la situation. Il essayait de sauver un Hale. Et un loup-garou, de surcroît.

Il repensa alors au point de compression que Derek avait maintenu sans broncher, les mains dans le sang d'Allison. Des instructions qu'il avait aboyé à la meute. Il se souvint aussi d'être arrivé et d'avoir vu la scène, et d'être resté adossé au mur, impuissant. Du regard perdu d'Isaac, de Derek qui parlait à Melissa au téléphone, une petite voix inquiète dont seule l'intonation lui parvenait, mais pas les mots. Rien n'avait de sens. Rien. Non. Rien.

Mais Derek avait sauvé Allison. Il le savait. Les médecins l'avaient dit. Melissa l'avait dit. _A l'hôpital, alors qu'il attendait dans un petit couloir au mur blanchâtre, Derek l'avait rejoint, le regard vide, le pas chancelant. Il guida Isaac vers une chaise comme un poussin perdu avant d'aller s'installer près de lui._

 _-Ca ira._

 _-Elle a un trou dans l'abdomen Derek. Comment ça pourrait aller ?_

 _-Si vous abandonnez maintenant, il lui restera qui, quand elle se réveillera ?_

 _-Je n'abandonne pas._

 _-Alors croyez-moi quand je vous dit que ça ira._

 _-Derek..._

 _Le jeune homme avait lancé un regard appuyé en direction d'Isaac. Chris l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là._

 _-Je te crois._

 _-Tant mieux. Isaac aussi, il me croit._

 _-C'est surtout parce que tu ne sais pas mentir._

 _La voix tremblante d'Isaac en disait long, mais Derek avait l'air satisfait._

 _-En plus, elle a la meilleure nurse du pays. Alors allez vous asseoir. Elle ne va pas mourir._

 _Chris avait terriblement envie d'y croire. Comme il avait eu, dans sa jeunesse, terriblement envie de croire au Père Noël._

 _-Et comment tu le sais ?_

 _Derek avait relevé le nez de son examen consciencieux du carrelage._

 _-Je connais l'odeur de la mort. Allison va s'en sortir._

 _Quelque chose de terrible se rappela alors à Chris. Des images de jeune femme coupée en deux se superposèrent à celles d'Allison étendue sur le bitume, et il crut mourir d'effroi l'espace d'une seconde. L'instant d'après, il croisa le regard dévasté mais résolu de Derek et comprit._

 _-Merci._

 _Derek haussa les épaules et poussa une poussière imaginaire du bout du pied._

 _-Et toutes mes condoléances. Pour Laura._

 _Surpris, le loup-garou ne répondit pas, mais il se passa une main ensanglantée dans les cheveux. Chris remarqua alors que Derek ne s'était pas changé, et qu'il était toujours recouvert du sang d'Allison. Coagulé, il marquait chaque repli de peau sur les mains du jeune homme, s'était imprégné sous les ongles, dans le tissu de ses vêtements... partout. Derek ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire sur les habitudes du Hale ? Peut-être était-il tellement exposé à l'odeur du sang qu'il ne la remarquait même plus._

 _-Derek._

 _-Hmm ?_

 _-Va te laver les mains avant de revenir. S'il te plaît._

 _Derek se regarda de haut en bas avant de lâcher un « oh » assez explicite. Il fila immédiatement vers les toilettes, et Chris s'installa à côté d'Isaac._

 _-Vous pensez qu'ils vont la garder encore longtemps ?_

 _Tous deux regardèrent la porte du bloc opératoire. Difficile à dire, mais il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas sortir dans la demi-heure._

 _-Le temps qu'il faudra Isaac. Ils la garderont le temps qu'il faudra._

 _Isaac avait acquiescé tout en retenant un sanglot, et Chris avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, cherchant un peu de compagnie auprès de quelqu'un qui en avait au moins autant besoin que lui._

Milk-shakes prêts, Chris les versa dans trois grands verres qu'il posa sur un plateau. Puis, après réflexion, il ajouta le réservoir du blender sur le plateau, certain qu'Allison et Derek auraient tôt fait de vider leurs verres.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, à tous les deux.

-Si je bois le milk-shake, je suis obligé d'accepter ou je peux encore mettre un veto ?

Allison l'ignora et Chris les servit, ajoutant un dessous-de-verre pour chacun, ce que Derek sembla approuver. Le chasseur lui adressa un demi-sourire.

-Je suis d'accord pour te tirer dessus en cas d'extrême nécessité...

-MERCI !

-PAPA !?

-MAIS ! MAIS... je n'accepte que parce que je suis certain que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Et parce que je te fais confiance pour t'en sortir sans ça. D'accord ?

Derek le fixa un long moment, sans rien dire. Chris ne lâcha pas le contact visuel. Il savait très bien que Derek repensait lui aussi à cette conversation à l'hôpital. En tout cas, Chris se savait parfaitement incapable de l'oublier.

-Merci.

Derek lui tendit la main, et Chris accepta volontiers de la serrer. Si jamais il devait tirer sur un loup-garou, il préférait autant que ce soit sur quelqu'un capable de l'encaisser. Et quelqu'un qui ne soit pas sorti avec sa fille. Pourtant, il espérait sincèrement que l'occasion ne se présenterait pas.

Les deux hommes trinquèrent, et Derek prit la plus grande gorgée de milk-shake que l'histoire ait jamais vu, ce qui fit mourir Allison de rire. Fier de lui, le jeune homme affichait des bajoues de hamster -ô ciel, les hamsters-garou existaient-ils ? Chris allait se renseigner- avec un orgueil démesuré, et les deux chasseurs décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne pas mentionner les moustaches qui allaient avec.

L'espace d'un instant, Chris se demanda si c'était le genre de moment que les Hales avaient connu, avant l'incendie. Si Derek et Cora avaient grandi dans une maison où l'on pouvait faire confiance à un adulte, rire des grimaces d'un frère et échanger des regards complices avec les membres de sa famille. Si les dégâts que Kate avait laissé derrière elle dépassaient la douzaine d'innocents dont elle avait détruit les vies. S'il y avait une part de lui, aussi infime soit-elle, qui pouvait réparer un tant soit peu ce qu'elle avait cassé chez Derek.

A le voir, assis avec Allison, en train de broyer des oreos dans leurs boissons, Chris avait terriblement envie d'espérer que oui. Si la situation avait été inversée, et si Peter avait fait flamber toute sa famille, que seule Allison avait survécu... il aurait voulu la voir profiter de moment comme celui-ci. Et pas demander à Derek de la tuer si jamais les Calaveras se pointaient en ville.

Derek sembla remarquer son air nostalgique.

-Vous, vous allez nous faire une crise de la quarantaine. Faites gaffe, il paraît que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on choque les cheveux blancs.

-Papa est très beau, et je suis certaine que ça lui ira à ravir, le moment venu.

-Et moi, je suis certain que tu viens de me piquer mon verre !

Chris leur adressa un sourire plein d'affection qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens ne remarqua, trop occuper à se chamailler au sujet de qui allait boire quoi. Il semblait évident que Derek allait se venger en déclarant son droit de propriété sur le milk-shake d'Allison. Ah, du moment qu'ils ne cassaient pas de vaisselle... Chris alluma le téléviseur et, en silence, leva son verre à Talia Hale.

* * *

 _Oups ?_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excusez auprès de vous pour cet interminable laps de temps entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. C'est très nul de ma part. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Ensuite, j'espère que ça vous a bien plu quand même, et que les paragraphes ne brûlent pas la rétine de mes chers petits lecteurs. Le prochain chapitre est en court d'écriture (court? cours? euh...) et j'irai m'acheter un Bescherelle, un jour (le pire, c'est de savoir écrire Bescherelle, mais pas les autres mots... :/). Gros Bisous les amis !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Today is... FLASHBACK DAY !_

* * *

Christopher Argent avait une passion secrète dans la vie, et que personne ne devrait jamais connaître : les week-ends en forêt. Chris adorait camper, et surtout, camper le plus loin possible de sa famille. De son père. De... tout.

En fait, le jeune homme profitait souvent d'une chasse pour aller se détendre et, une fois le devoir accompli, écouter les petits oiseaux et saluer les écureuils. Enfin ça, s'était avant.

Car cette fois-ci, Chris avait eu la malchance de tomber sur...

-Un loup-garou ? Oh mais merde, vous êtes vraiment partout !

-La ferme. Et si tu t'avises de prendre une seule de tes armes, je te transforme sur le chant.

-Sympa. Merci de prévenir.

-Je me fiche de votre opinion. J'ai des affaires plus urgentes à régler.

-Comme ?

-Comme : rien qui ne vous concerne. Sayonara et bien le bonjour chez vous.

Elle allait filer quand Chris se râcla la gorge.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Vous seriez bien la première de votre espèce à foncer volontairement vers une base de chasseurs.

-Donc, le Camp Hennessy est bien par là. Merci. En effet, vous m'avez bien aidé monsieur...

-Chris.

-Lia.

-Enchanté. Vous avez une raison d'aller là-bas toute seule ? Des envies suicidaires ou... ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme prirent une teinte pourpre. _Oh merde ! Une alpha._

-Ces enflures ont capturé mon frère, sa femme et leurs deux enfants. Je sais déjà que mon frère est mort, j'aimerai sauver ceux que je peux encore ramené à la maison.

-Ils ont... quoi ? Mais, on ne touche pas aux enfants !

-Allez dire ça à d'autres, monsieur Chris. Ces bâtards sont en train de décîmer ma famille, alors j'irai là-bas et je les sauverai. Et si je ne peux pas, je ferai ce que le code autorise.

-Vous connaissez quelqu'un d'assez haut placé chez nous pour vous accorder une audience ?

-Vous, vous devez pas être haut placé, vu les conneries que vous sortez, monsieur Chris.

-De quoi vous parlez alors ?

-Du code de notre société. Pas la vôtre. Et quand bien même ça ne suffirait pas, je doute que les autorités humaines apprécient les meurtres.

-Vous déclencheriez une guerre ?

-Parce que ça, c'en est pas une !?

Ses yeux bruns, redevenus humains, brûlaient d'une colère difficilement contenue, et d'une peine toute aussi grande. Chris se sentit mal, encore choqué par l'idée d'enfants aux mains des Hennessy.

-Vous aurez plus de chance de réussir à les sauver si vous y alliez avec un chasseur.

-Ouais, comme si j'allais trouver un chasseur qui allait se porter volontaire.

-Vous en avez un.

-Comme si j'allais vous faire confiance.

-Lia. Vous avez besoin d'aide, et si vous y aller seule, vos neveux vont uste voir une personne de plus mourir. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Chris, si vous venez avec moi, vous aller me poignarder dans le dos. Dans tous les cas, je suis morte.

-Et votre meute ?

-Mon émissaire prendra le relais.

-Un émissaire peut faire ça ?

-Je vous emmerde, monsieur Chris.

-Christopher. S'il vous plait. Monsieur Chris, ça fait...

-Macquereau ? C'est voulu.

-C'est vicieux.

-C'est pas ce que vous pensez de notre existence même ?

Lia avait déjà repris la marche, et Chris eut à peine de temps de prendre ses armes et son sac, se rouler le reste en boule dans sa couverture et de courir la rejoindre. Elle était en short, ses mollets couverts de terre flirtaient avec les orties sans qu'elle ne semble le remarquer. Le chasseur, lui, regrettait son bermuda, qui ne lui épargnait rien.

-Vous traînez, Christopher !

-C'est vous qui allez trop vite, Lia !

Elle s'arrêta un instant, une fraction de seconde, sa longue queue de cheval fouettant l'air sous la vitesse du geste.

-Et puis quoi encore ? On installe un pique-nique et on ouvre une bouteille pou faire connaissance ? Des enfants, des bébés ! Attendent que leur alpha vienne régler les problèmes dans lesquels ils se trouvent ! Si mes enfants étaient à leur place, jamais je ne pourrais imaginer que mes frères les laisseraient seuls !

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Je vous emmerde.

-Vous l'aviez déjà dit. Et vous marchez trop vite.

-Je marche. On ne peut pas marcher plus lentement.

-Si. En marchant. Là, vous courrez presque.

-Christopher. Mon frère est mort. Ma belle-soeur aussi, je crois. Et mon neveu et ma nièce sont très certainement tous seuls, dans une environnement hostile, inconnu, effrayant, en train d'attendre leur propre mort. Courir ne suffira jamais. Quand j'arriverai, ce sera déjà trop tard.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis désolé pour votre frère. Et votre belle-soeur. Et les gamins. Ils s'appellent comment ?

-Sam et Becky.

-Et bien, on va aller chercher Sam et Becky. On fera de notre mieux pour ne pas faire de dommage, juste récupérer les petits. Ensuite, vous rentrerez chez vous, et je ferai une plainte contre les Hennessy.

-Quel intérêt vous auriez à faire ça ?

-Ca va vous sembler idiot mais, j'ai une petite sœur. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup, mais si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'aimerai pouvoir aller la chercher. Et que quelqu'un m'aide à la retrouver au plus vite.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Lia, une émotion fuyante que Chris n'eut pas le temps de lire avant qu'elle ne soit contenue, refoulée, ravalée. Il imagina que c'était de la gratitude ou quelque chose du même genre.

-Venez, on doit aller chercher Sam et Becky.

Et Chris prit la tête de leur petit duo. Lia, stupéfaite, ne remarqua pas quand il lui prit le poignet pour avancer plus vite. Elle ignora la douleur qu'elle ressentait, comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur, et pria pour que, cette fois, ce ne soit pas un des enfants. Tout son corps la brûlait, et elle ne remarqua pas le feu qui lui monta au joue, ni son pouls qui s'accélérait. Comment savoir si cela venait de l'angoisse, de la peine, ou de la main d'un homme sur la sienne ? Si elle avait été dans son état normal, Lia se serait posé la question, mais rien n'était normal, et elle ne se la posa pas .

* * *

 _Très petit chapitre, j'en conviens. Mais Chris et Lia ont mérité de raconter un peu leur aventure périlleuse pour sauver Sam et Becky. Vont-ils réussir? Le frère de Lia est-il vraiment mort? Et sa pauvre belle-soeur? Cette sensation viendrait-elle d'une réaction allergique au parfum de Chris : Wolfsbane N°5? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain épisode de "Chris campe dans les bois!"_

 _ps: Sorry pour le retard. Semestre long, difficile, soucis de santé et prendre soin de Mamie. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur l'histoire de ma meute, mais, voilà._

 _Bisous !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry pour cette longue absence. Je tente de reprendre le dessus, et du coup... voici un chapitre !_

* * *

Argent poussa un soupir soulagé. Satisfait de sa soirée, il nettoyait la table basse du salon qui avait servi de buffet improvisé. Il ne restait que quelques emballages en carton et de la vaisselle usagée. Sans bruit, il rassembla le tout et, sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Derek était sur le canapé, en boule sous un plaid qui dégageait une odeur proche de celle de l'assouplissant qu'utilisait tante Hazel lorsqu'il était petit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su identifier l'odeur, mais elle avait toujours été synonyme de pommes d'amour en cachette, de boucles douces comme du cheveux de bébé, de bisous sur le bout du nez quand Maman n'était pas là.

Ô! Il savait bien qu'Argent le croyait endormi, mais la vérité était qu'il était parfaitement incapable de s'endormir, et bien évidemment, encore moins chez un inconnu. Un inconnu armé. Avec des réserves d'aconite.

Argent lui avait proposé de rester dîner, et la soirée avait duré, et ils avaient mangé, discuté, mangé et regardé le show d'Ellen DeGeneres et Derek avait eu l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, d'être de retour cinq ans en arrière. Quand Emerson l'attrapait par le col du t-shirt pour le rapprocher de lui sur le canapé alors qu'ils regardaient des rediffusions de The Nanny, et que Laura était assise par terre, le dos collé contre leurs jambes, un coussin comme frisbee pour atteindre Corann qui squattait un sofa pour lui et ses revues de charmes.

Bien vite, il était revenu à la réalité, et le bras d'Allison qui lui frottait le coude n'y était pas pour rien.

Dans un autre monde, peut-être, il aurait cru qu'elle lui envoyait un message. Mais Allison essayait surtout de gagner au Monopoly (il avait été prévenu) et gesticulait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle pillait la banque. Derek s'en fichait : il avait la Reading Railroad, la Pennsylvania Railroad et... et toutes les gares, en fait. Donc il avait encore ses chances.

Au final, après plusieurs heures d'une lutte acharnée, Derek avait plumé tout le monde (les chemins de fer avaient bien pourri la vie des fermiers du midwest, alors pourquoi pas lui?) et Allison était allée se coucher. Argent et lui avaient encore discuté un moment, puis, lassé des questions trop pertinentes et des réponses trop évasives, ils avaient laissé un silence s'installer. Puis un autre. Puis... ils avaient compris que c'était mieux ainsi.

Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire en dehors du business, et sans Allison ou Isaac pour faire tampons, mieux valait éviter de trop forcer la conversation. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient conscience d'être sur un pente savonneuse. Chacun ses secrets, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Argent lui avait proposé de rester dormir, et Derek avait dit non. Il avait alors ouvert une bouteille, puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Le jeu était évident, et tous deux savaient qu'un loup-garou ne pouvait pas décemment être ivre. Pourtant, Derek s'était assis un peu plus confortablement, et avait même fait l'effort d'ignorer le creux dans le canapé quand le chasseur s'était assis à côté de lui.

-Je sais qu'on ne doit pas parler de ça mais...

-Règle numéro une?

-Pardon?

-Un vieux film.

-Attends, tu es en train de me citer Fight Club!?

-Règle numéro une du Fight Club, Argent?

-On ne parle pas du Fight Club.

-Alors pourquoi vous le faites?

Argent avait sourit, comme si c'était amusant. Parfois, Derek se demandait si tous les humains étaient aussi étranges que ceux qui habitaient Beacon Hills. Dans sa meute, à l'époque où il en avait une, ils étaient spectaculaires, idiots, déterminés, perspicaces et surtout, bourrés d'humour. Toujours les premiers à rire, toujours là pour comploter contre oncle Peter, ou oncle Fred. Besoin d'une excuse pour ce cours que tu as séché? On va trouver ça frérot!

Tout à coup, comme un coup de poing en plein dans l'abdomen, il se rappela qu'il n'y avait plus de maison où rentrer, de cookies à embarquer, de grande sœur à faire rigoler. Une boule dans la gorge, il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes. Et quelque part entre ça et maintenant, Argent l'avait couvert du plaid, comme sa mère l'avait fait lorsqu'il restait toute la nuit dans le salon à lire des volumes plus larges que lui.

Le chasseur avait dû le penser assoupi. Mais comment dormir, alors que personne n'allait plus jamais se réveiller pour lui dire « La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir Derry. Je doute que Maman apprécie que tu lises encore l'Apprenti Epouvanteur planqué dans la baignoire... » tout en lui glissant un oreiller sous la nuque.

Ils lui manquait. Mais de tous, c'était sans doute Laura qui marquait le plus gros vide dans son cœur. Sans raison autre que parce que c'était possible, Laura avait achevé ce que Kate avait commencé en mourant. Elle l'avait tué de l'intérieur, tiré jusqu'à la dernière miette d'enthousiasme qu'il possédait.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à occuper le canapé du frère de l'assassin de sa famille : il était seul, et Laura ne reviendrait pas. Pour la première fois depuis bientôt un an, il était au chaud, avec un vrai repas dans le ventre, dans un lieu presque sécurisé. Après tout, qui oserait l'attaquer dans le QG de ses pires ennemis (à part peut-être ses pires ennemis) ?

Derek ramena la couverture un peu plus près de son visage, la froissa entre ses doigts et sous son menton avant d'écraser son visage sur le velours ras. Si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, personne ne verrait son visage. Il remonta le tissu un peu plus et quand l'odeur de myrtilles et bergamote l'enveloppa, il laissa les larmes couler.

* * *

 _Okay, c'est peut-être un peu court. Et pas sympa de ma part. Mais plaignez vous à Jeff Davis ! (ou à PinkBlueGreen. Allez-y d'ailleurs, elle vous répondra sans doute plus vite que lui^^)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Parce que tout le monde aime bien Chris et Derek.**

* * *

Chris passa le restant de la nuit dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Sa fille rêvait paisiblement entre son matelas, sa couette et ses innombrables coussins et oreillers. Il avait été vérifié. Sa respiration régulière avait calmée momentanément ses angoisses. En quittant la pièce, il avait refermé la porte le plus silencieusement possible, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Allison, ou Derek, qui, si tout allait bien, devait lui aussi profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité dans le salon.

Le chasseur repoussa ses couvertures d'un coup de pied. Oui, son lit était confortable mais non, il ne trouverait pas la paix cette nuit. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose d'autre que le plan discutable de Derek. Et pour un plan discutable, c'en était un ! Si le raisonnement était logique, Chris restait perplexe. Quel genre d'homme – enfant? – faisait ce type de proposition ? Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était adulte, c'était donc à lui de trouver une solution. Allison lui faisait confiance. Derek aussi. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il hésitait à se lever pour aller se servir un verre d'eau – et traîner un peu dans la salle à manger – quand il entendit frapper à sa porte de chambre.

-Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement, et révéla un Derek ébouriffé. Chris l'observa, surpris. Son t-shirt était froissé, sa mine fatiguée et bien qu'il ait tenté de se recoiffer, le résultat n'était pas brillant. Sans mentionner les yeux encore à peine rouges. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblait s'appuyer plus sur sa jambe droite que sur la gauche mais il respirait plutôt calmement.

-Ça va bonhomme ?

Derek poussa un couinement étranglé et Chris ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Bonhomme !?

-Désolé. C'est... sorti tout seul.

-Comment est-ce qu'un truc comme ça peut sortir tout seul ?

-Derek, il est... – Chris regarda son radio-réveil d'un air passionné pendant presque une minute – à peine quatre heure du matin. Comment veux-tu que j'ai des pensées cohérentes à une heure pareille ?

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est une théorie valable. Vous êtes vieux et défraîchi.

-Merci pour le compliment.

-Et en manque de sommeil.

Chris évita de relever le sourire narquois.

-Bref. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Votre cœur battait bizarrement. Je suis venu voir.

-Oh.

Derek frotta ses converses sur la moquette de la chambre.

-Je sais que ça ne se fait pas vraiment mais... ça aurait pu être un cas de force majeure.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Jamais de la vie !

Chris se mit à rire devant l'air complètement effaré de Derek.

-Tu peux garder un secret ?

Derek haussa un sourcil assez éloquent.

-Excuse-moi. C'est presque une insulte, de te demander ça. Viens.

Il fit signe à Derek de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. La couette en boule formait un barrage entre les deux hommes. Chris se demanda si sa vie allait toujours être aussi surréaliste, ou si l'univers avait décidé de tout accumulé sur une petite période de temps, histoire de lui laisser le champ libre pour les années à venir.

-J'étais en train de réfléchir. A notre discussion d'aujourd'hui. A ce soir. A Allison. A toi. Alors peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être, que j'ai angoissé, et que le stress aurait causé une légère arythmie cardiaque. Rien de bien préoccupant.

-Attendez... vous êtes en train de me dire que... vous vous êtes inquiété... pour moi ?

-Oh s'il te plaît, arrête de jouer à ce jeu-là Derek.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca te fait ressembler à un lycéen.

Derek se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

-Admettez-le, vous êtes bien moins motivé pour abattre des loup-garous s'ils vous le demandent.

-C'est vrai. C'est au moins quatre-vingt-dix pour-cents du fun qui s'en va.

-Désolé mais... je ne suis pas du tout désolé.

-Je sais.

Un silence s'installa. Chris regarda Derek dessiner des formes sur la moquette avec le caoutchouc de sa semelle. Peut-être devrait-il lui dire que c'était presque impossible de rendre à la moquette son état originel après ce genre de gamineries ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai l'impression que ni toi ni moi n'allons trouver le sommeil.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais tourna la tête vers lui, comme pour signifier qu'il écoutait.

-Je sais que le canapé n'est pas super confortable et...

-Stop. Le canapé est très bien. C'est juste...

-Bizarre d'être chez un Argent ?

-Ouais.

-Quand j'habitais chez mes parents, je trouvais ça plutôt flippant aussi.

-Et ça s'est arrangé quand ?

-Quand j'ai eu ma propre résidence.

-Ca se comprend. Plus de couvre-feu, pas obligé de manger des légumes, 100 % de psychopathes en moins, c'est sûr que ça doit aider à bien dormir la nuit.

-Honnêtement, c'était surtout de savoir que Gérard n'avait pas la clé.

-Il l'a, maintenant ?

-Tu rigoles ? Avec Allison, il est hors de question que je le laisse encore une seule fois s'approcher. Je filtre même le courrier.

-C'est... presque impressionnant. Bravo.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Aucune serrure, pas de vrai système de sécurité... qu'est-ce que je dois penser du loft ?

-Que quoi que je fasse, les chasseurs le feront mieux. Que Peter n'hésiterait pas à bouler le bâtiment s'il voulait rentrer de force. Et que personne d'autre moi n'y habite. Il n'y a rien de précieux et personne à protéger. Pourquoi investir dans un système de sécurité sans utilité ?

-Tout le monde devrait pouvoir se sentir à l'abri chez soi.

-J'en connais qui ne partagent pas votre avis.

-Si c'est une référence à Kate...

-Pas spécialement. Mais c'est un assez bon contre-argument, non ?

-Il faut l'admettre.

Derek se leva du lit, et Chris se demanda si ce serait toujours la réaction que le plus jeune aurait, à la mention de sa sœur. Il se trompait.

-J'ai faim. Vu que vous me séquestrez, vous allez me nourrir ?

Le petit air provocateur était accompagné d'un regard amusé, et Chris comprit que oui, Derek avait tout d'un adolescent.


End file.
